Hope's Power
by Mageling
Summary: Hope's father ran a Simulator Industry that brought back Legend of Zelda OoT. But when Hope tries it out, things are going wrong. The Princess of Hyrule is dead, the Hero of Time is unable to help. . . Hope must become the new Hero! PLEASE R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue

  
  
  
  


It was raining. He only noticed this because it matched his mood perfectly. He hated May fifteenth. It was the day that the Highland Mall had been bombed by terrorists, three years ago. It still hurt. Every May fifteenth since then, he had awakened with a dull pain in his heart, expecting to find his wife next to him.

He showered, brushed his teeth, combed back his jet black hair. He noted three additional grey hairs as he replaced the comb in the medicine cabinet. He went through the motions of every day life, as he did every day, the same routine. Routines had become habits over the years, so that he hardly had to think anymore. They only time he thought was when he was at work, and then only weighing out which video games would be marketable, and which would not be.

As was routine, he went down the stairs, to the kitchen, where he would read the stocks off his computer before eating breakfast. Then, like always, he would pour a cup of coffee into a thermos, and head out to his office after checking with the morning security guys to make sure everything was in order.

He came down to the kitchen, and stared in disbelief. There, on the table, was a basinet, wooden, handmade. There was something moving in the basinet. A soft whine reached his ears. He went forward, despite his better judgement. He peered into the basket. Wrapped in a pink silk sheet was a tiny baby, clean and rosy-cheeked. Her bright eyes smiled up at him as she trashed around. She couldn't have been very old, not even a day. Her little fists waved in the air, and she yawned. He let out a little sigh, sweeping the child into his arms. She moved her head back and forth, resting against him, calm, trusting.

He looked around, and hit the nearest security buzzer. There were cameras pointed at every entrance to the house. Someone had to have left the little girl here, and to do that, they needed to enter. 

"Yes sir, Mr. Larsk?" asked the heavily armed security guard behind him. He clutched the baby closer to him.

"Tell me, has anyone entered my house, other then me or one of my staff, in the past twenty four hours?"

"No sir," the man replied briskly.

"Well then, how do you explain her?" he asked, turning so that the guard could see the little girl. The guard simply stared at him.

"I don't know, sir."

"Has anyone entered this place, even my grounds, within the last three days, with a child?"

"No sir! My men would have reported it!"

"Check. I am taking the girl to the hospital."

"I will send a security team at once, sir."

"No. I want to go alone. No limo, no escort. Just me, and the baby. Do any of your staff have car seats?"

"Not to my knowledge, sir." He heaved a sigh.

"Then," he hesitated, "bring me the car seat in the storage annex." The car seat would have been his daughter's, if she had not died along with her mother. . . .

"Right away, sir."

Harold looked at the little girl in his arms. He resolved that she would stay with him. He had lost his wife and unborn daughter to a twist of fate. But, fate had given him a new chance, a new hope. He smiled at the innocent little girl in his arms, and realized in was the first smile he had given in three years.

"Come on, my little Hope. Let's have the doctors check you out."


	2. Chapter 1

  
  


Chapter 1:

  
  
  
  


Hope yawned sleepily. It was Saturday. She loved Saturdays. No school, no responsibilities. . . . Just her and her father. 

He had brought home a new game the night before, for their reality simulator. Newly developed, it was a rerelease of an old classic, The Ocarina of Time, a game once played with hand held controllers. New twists had been added, allowing the player to chose to be Princess Zelda, a.k.a. Shiek, or Link, or the mystery character, who had to be unlocked by completing quests.

Hope was a simulator addict, and she knew it. Her father was a paranoid man. He never let her go anywhere. She used the simulator to communicate with her teachers, and her friends, but she had only met two classmates in real time, in real life. The rest of her time she spent in the games her father brought home to her. That was his job: designing video games. She had every game before it went out on the market. The revamped version of Ocarina of Time was not scheduled for release for another six months.

Hope found her father alone in the kitchen, reading the newspaper. Hope grinned at him, and put two frozen waffles in the toaster. Her father was a creature of habit, doing almost everything according to his preset schedule.

"I can't wait to try out that game," Hope said. 

"I spent all night playing it," he admitted sheepishly. "It was my favourite as a kid."

"How far did you get?" she asked. She knew how the game was supposed to go. She had spent most of the night reading an old strategy guide.

"I've got the Master Sword, and I'm halfway through the Water Temple. But, I already unlocked all the secrets at work."

  
  


After breakfast the two of them headed down the stairs. Hope smiled, watching her father prance around like an excited child. After all, the man was nearly fifty years old, and he stilled loved to play. She grinned, knowing that her two friends thought much the same about her. She was nearly seventeen, and she still delighted, even looked forward to, playing games.

Her father opened up the simulator, and fitted her with the gear. His cell phone rang. He heaved a sigh, and answered it.

"What?" Murmuring on the other end. . . "Can't you handle it without me?" More murmuring, apologetic in tone. "Fine. I'll be there shortly."

He turned back to Hope.

"Sorry, kiddo, looks like we'll have to leave the two player adventure for another time. But, you go ahead. I'll be back later. Don't forget about lunch, eh?"

"All right, dad. Love you. See you later."

"Love ya too. Oh, and honey, you might want to adjust the settings. I took it down to Level One so I could play all night."

"'Kay dad. See ya."

  
  


Hope slipped the helmet and gloves on, then she entered the chamber.

"Computer, new file, Ocarina of Time."

"Name?"

"Random."

"Player?"

"Random."

"Level?"

"True to life."

"Pain threshold?"

"Zero."

"File name?"

"Hope."

"Processing."

  
  


Hope leaned back on the balls of her feet, eager for the simulation to start. She had set the level to True to life, which meant everything in the game would be as hard to accomplish as if it were real life: target were harder to hit, things were heavier, and everything was realistic. Except pain. That, she had set it to nothing, so she would only get the barest tingle. When playing a fantasy game, or a shoot out for that matter, it was best to set the pain threshold as low as possible. There were originally five thresholds, the fifth being True to Life, but that had resulted in heart attacks in two people, and so that technology was banned from the simulators.

Hope jumped to attention as the scenery began to form around her: lush hills, green, velvety grass, a bright blue sky with fluffy white clouds floating along merrily. She bent down and ran her fingers through the grass. It felt like real grass, smooth, a little wet from the dew. The sunshine was warm, like spring sunshine in early June. There was a slight breeze, and it ruffled Hope's hair. She grabbed a strand of her hair, and pulled it forward. It was blond, just like her own hair. For a moment, Hope was slightly disappointed, when she suddenly realized that both Zelda and Link had blond hair. It would have been blond then any how, unless the hidden character had different coloured hair.

Hope sat down in the grass, and pulled her pack off her back. She rummaged through it, finding a piece of paper.

"Welcome to Hyrule," said the paper. "Commands are as follows: 'Shadow child' changes you into your Shiekah form, 'Hide' causes Shiekah form to disappear so that you can only be seen by another Shiekah. Hyrule's child causes change into Hylian form. When in Hylian form, you may use Din's Fire, Fiore's Wind and Nayru's Love." Hope crocked her head to the side. So she was Zelda. That was good. She read on. "When in Kokiri form, you may use slingshot, and deku sticks. To access Kokiri form, say 'Forest child.' " She stopped 

"Kokiri form?" she wondered softly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Hope stood up, and brushed off her pants. She looked at them for the first time. They were blue. She looked at her tunic. It was blue too. SHE realized She was in Hylian form. Curiously, she rummaged through her bag for clues on what to do next. She had a Fairy Ocarina in her bag. Throughly confused, Hope set out toward the Kokiri Forest. 

A strange smell in the air caught her attention. Hope turned, and saw a thick column of smoke rising near the Castle. She paused. She did not want to go running in where she could easily be seen.

"Shadow child," she whispered. A strange feeling washed through her. She transformed, her bones stretching, her muscles expanding. She grabbed the sword at her side, a thin blade with the Eye of Truth painted in black on the hilt. "Hide!"

She came over the hill, and saw where the fire came from. A funeral pyre. The King and Queen, dressed in their finery, stood on a platform. Hope edged nearer quietly. She heard a peasant turn to his neighbour.

"Terrible it is, just terrible," he said softly. "To be cut down like that, so young an' all."

"T' will break the Queen's heart, t' is sure," the woman agreed sadly. "What will become of us, with the Princess dead?"

"Aye, and the King beside himself with grief?"

Hope stared in amazement. The Princess, dead? It couldn't be! Zelda couldn't be dead!

"Quiet," said an old man, stooped low, leaning on his cane for support. "Have you got no respect for the dead? T' is bad enough that Princess Amelia is gone." Hope shook her head, now throughly confused. Who was Amelia? She must have gained access to the hidden character! This could be very interesting indeed.

  
  



	3. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2

  
  


Still invisible, Hope snuck toward the funeral pyre for a closer look. Sitting in ornate chairs were a man and a woman. The woman was crying, and she clutched the man's hand tightly. They were both dressed in finery fit for royalty, purple silk of varying shades. The woman wore a veil over her eyes, and she had a pink handkerchief clutched in her left hand.

The man had short, golden hair with silver streaks. He was pale, his face drawn with sorrow. His eyes, blue, piercing, sad, lingered on the fire, .

"My baby," he whispered softly. "Dear Amelia.. . We failed you." He lowered his head then, and Hope felt a blast of heat. She turned, and saw the fire explode up into the sky, ashes flying everywhere.

"Into the light, safe trip, my darling," the woman whispered, her voice cracking. She began her sobbing anew.

The crowd was thinning out. Hope was now throughly confused. What was she supposed to do? What knew threat was on Hyrule? And who were these people, the king and queen of a past time? Or, were they king and queen of a future time, one beyond the eras of the Ocarina of Time?

Someone bumped into her. Startled, Hope turned, and jumped to the side, hoping that the person did not reach out to find what they had bumped into. She came face to face with cold, hard eyes. Shiekah eyes. Impa's eyes. Hope cried out in shock.

"Who are you?" demanded Impa. "You wear the Shiekah form, but you are no Shiekah." Hope struggled for an answer.

"I am Hope," she replied at last. 

"Hope is no Shiekah name. You are coming with me." Hope ducked out of Impa's grasp. She did not really want to go with the Shiekah. She wanted to follow the King and Queen to the castle. 

"There is no getting away from me," Impa said, her tone cold. Hope grabbed for her instrument. It came out as a lyre. She played the first melody that came to her mind, the Minuet of the Forest. 

Suddenly, Hope was flying through the air, nothing but energy. She came into the forest, landing just before the forest temple. She ran down the stairs, and jumped along the upper paths. She made her way into the Lost Woods, talking a rest. Her heart was pounding. It occurred to her that she should change into her Kokiri form. She pulled out the piece of parchment.

"Forest child," she whispered. She felt odd again, her body shrinking to the height of an eight year old child. Her hair pulled itself up off her neck. She suddenly had bangs. Green, spiky bangs. She wanted to find a pond to look at her reflection, but she knew she did not have time. Instead, Hope found a tree, and she hid herself in the thick leaves.

Impa came charging through the underbrush, a small Kokiri at her heals. 

"I know she transported herself here," Impa growled. "Where is she?"

"It could be that she transported herself to another Temple, so that it would be harder for you to trace her."

"She's up to no good, I tell you that much, Saria." Impa cracked her knuckles. "She might be a Daemon."

"A Daemon? Why do you jump to conclusions?"

"Jump to conclusions? She was in Shiekah form. Only Shiek and I are left. Therefore, she must be a Daemon, out to trick the people into believing there are more Sheikahs to cause havoc."

"What did she say her name was?"

"Hope. A silly name, if you ask me. A name that is not Shiekah, Kokiri or Hylian."

"Hope? No Daemon would call themselves Hope. It is too good a concept."

"Perhaps Hope means 'destroyer' in their language."

"Impa really," Saria sighed, throwing her hands up in the air. "You have all the sense of a newborn fairy. Go on back to them, and stop chasing after shadows."

"Keep on your guard, Saria," Impa warned. "Do not relax your watch on the Temple. I'll contact the others, and tell them that."

"You do that," Saria replied, sounding generally frustrated. 

Impa left, crashing back the way she had come. Saria stood, shaking her head, before she turned to the tree Hope hid in.

"Come on out now, she's gone back to the city. You didn't really think you could come into my realm, past my Temple, without me noticing, did you?" Hope swung down from the trees with a grace born of practice.

"Not really, but it seemed the fastest way to get away from her. Why didn't you let her know I was here?"

"Simple," Saria replied with a shrug. "I did not believe you were a threat, but I wanted to find out for myself. Impa would have smashed first, and then wondered whose side you were on." 

"I'm not out to hurt anyone," Hope told Saria.

"I didn't think you were. Still, will you let me measure your spirit?" Hope blinked.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"If you will allow it, I would like to see what makes up your spirit, if you are trustworthy, violent, noble, whatever. . ."

"I think I get it. All right."

"Your name is Hope?" asked Saria as she stretched out her hand.

"Yeah. I'm Hope." Saria smiled, taking her hand back.

"There is no evil within you. There is great courage, wisdom, and, oddly, there is a power in your soul that I do not recognize."

"Courage, wisdom and power?" Hope repeated. "That doesn't make any sense. Any one more influential then the next?"

"Your courage and your wisdom are greater then the power aspect within your soul," Saria replied. "You are not a threat. You have free access to my realm, but stay out of the Temple. There is great evil starting to take ground in the world. None may enter the Temple but the Hero of Time."

"I'll stay out," Hope replied. She was confused. She understood who she needed to defeat, the Daemons, but if she wasn't to go into the Temples, where was she supposed to go?

"Good. I must be going, but I will see you later, I am sure of it. Come to me if you have any troubles dealing with Impa or the others."

"Thanks, Saria."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  
  


Hope returned to Castle Town, this time in her Hylian form. She gathered Deku nuts, Deku sticks and rupees as she traveled along. The town seemed very somber, the people all dressed in dark clothes. Hope felt like she stuck out among the dark clad people like a gold ring on a bagger, yet no one paid her the least bit of attention.

A sudden roar pierced the silent air. People began to scream, ducking into shops and houses for protection. Hope jumped around the corner, hiding herself in an alley.

"Shadow child," she whispered. She returned to Sheikah form. Sword drawn, Hope rushed outside the castle gates, and she made herself invisible. She wanted to see this threat without it seeing her.

A great beast flew at the castle, sending waves of fire through the air ahead of it. It landed a few feet from Hope. She swallowed the lump in her throat. The beast was huge. It looked like a dragon, except that had flaming horns, and the head of a human male. It's eyes were coal black.

"Hear me, Hero of Time, sages, I bring you tidings from my master. You failed to surrender when offered the chance. Now, your beloved princess is dead. You have three days to surrender yourselves, or else the Queen is next."

It began to flap its great wings. As it lifted off the ground, Hope caught sight of a red, sparkling gem in the beast's foot. Hope smiled. She knew that this would be its weak spot. After all, that was always the way of things in video games. She moved forward as quickly as possible, bringing her sword up into the gem. The great beast began to howl in anguish. She rolled out of the way to avoid being trampled by the great beast. There was a blast of heat and energy. Hope was blown into the moat. 

She pulled herself out. She was thoroughly soaked.

"You stupid Shiekah," the thing howled, now only man-sized. "You will pay for this. My master does not take kindly to interference."

"Bring it on. I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be. I am the Daemon of Anger!"

"Ah. I see." She drew her sword. She crocked her finger at it. "Save," she whispered, before calling, "come and get me, if you can!"

The Daemon rushed at her, but Hope easily avoided it. It howled in rage whenever she slashed it with her sword, and it's strikes would become more wild. One of its wickedly sharp claws raked across her right hand as Hope brought the sword down again. She was a little surprised to find that it stung. 

As Hope dodged a fire ball the Daemon sent after her, she rolled over a piece of the red gem. The Daemon abruptly froze, before crumpling to the ground.

"Let me go and I will make it worth your while," it begged as it withered on the ground. "Give me back my gem."

"Did you kill the princess?" Hope demanded.

"Yes. I was only doing as my master demanded. Please, have pity on me!" Hope hesitated. She saw the Daemon's long spiked tail slowly raising from the ground. She knew she would lose if she let the Daemon go. Besides, it was probably programed to continue killing. 

Hope set the gem on the ground. She drove the sword into it with a scream. The world exploded with red light. The Daemon was enveloped with this light, and with a final scream it disappeared.

Hope found herself in a strange place, darkness everywhere. She was floating. It reminded her of the feeling she got when she first activated a game, while the simulator was busy computing the new information.

"Thank you for saving me," said a soft, friendly voice. Hope turned, and saw a red fairy floating toward her.

"Who are you?" Hope asked.

"I am the Fairy of Calm," the voice replied softly. "The Daemon had captured me, locking me in the gem on his foot in order to draw from my power. The Daemon has been banished now, thanks to you. Please, I beg of you, save my six sisters from the Daemons who have captured them. If you promise to do that, I will grant you additional powers." Hope smiled.

"I will do my best to make sure they are freed," she told the fairy. The fairy's glow brightened.

"Thank you, kind Hero. Hold out your sword." The fairy circled around Hope, touching the sword as she gibbered in the language of the fairy. The sword began to glow, and in the hilt sat a red jewel. There were six additional spaces below the jewel. "If you should want to return to your home realm, Hope of Hyrule, then you must simply command the sword to take you home. If you want to return to Hyrule, simply say, "I am needed elsewhere." Is this acceptable to you?"

"Yes," Hope replied. 

"Good. Thank you, kind girl. Best of luck to you." There was a flash of red light, and Hope found herself outside Castletown once more. 

It was getting dark, and Hope could feel herself getting tired. She looked at the sword, the red gem glowing brightly.

"Take me home," she whispered. The gem flashed, and suddenly Hope found herself back in the simulator room. She pulled off the helmet and gloves. She peered out the padio doors into the sun room. The sun was beginning its descent, and Hope realized she had been playing for hours. 

Hope pulled a glass down for a drink of water. She nearly dropped the cup in surprise. Three angry red scratched were cut into her right hand, the hand the Daemon had scratched. But, simulators weren't supposed to leave marks on the person's body. . . . What was going on?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

  
  


Hope woke early. Her father had to go into work again. He would not tell her what was wrong. She had shown him the marks on her arm. He explained them away, suggesting she had scratched them earlier. He could not explain why the marks were exactly where she had been hit, but he had convinced her that it was all in her mind.

  
  


Hope slipped on the equipment.

"Simulator, start," she commanded. The machine roared to life. "Resume file, Hope." Darkness filled her vision, but no more. Hope sighed. The simulator was malfunctioning again. Then it occurred to her. The fairy had said she could return to Hyrule if she said "I am needed elsewhere." She took a deep breath, hoping that would solve her problems.

"I am needed elsewhere," she said in a loud, clear voice. The world flashed with colours.

  
  


Hope looked around. She was back outside the castle of Hyrule. She could hear sounds of life drifting from the market. She walked through the gates into the city. The market was a bustle of activity. Two children chased each other. She saw a woman with flaming hair step into the street.

"That's Malon," Hope realized. The woman pulled a twelve year old girl after her.

"Mom, I don't wanna round up your silly old cuccos," she wined.

"Kalon, it's your turn," piped a little boy. She stuck her tongue out at the boy. Hope laughed to herself. 

  
  


Hope explored the town. There were many games within the game, archery and bombchu bowling. Hope knew that she did not need to be there. She needed to find the next Daemon. She didn't dare go into the village: surely Impa would sense if she ventured into the Sheikah's domain. Saria would help her, but did she know enough about the Daemons, being shut in her Forest? Who else could help? Hope looked up. Of course. Zelda was the Seventh Sage. She would know!

  
  


Hope went up toward the castle. She spotted guards at the gates around the corner. Hope looked over at wall. She reasoned she could climb it. After all, that's how Link got into the castle. She grabbed onto the vines, but they bent when she pulled on them. Hope heaved a sigh. They would not hold up her weight. She was simply too heavy. She would need to be a child. . . or a Kokiri! She grinned at the thought. 

"Forest child," she whispered. Her body shrank. Hope climbed up the vines. They held her weight without difficulty. 

  
  


She pulled herself up, and wiped her dirty hands on her pants. She peered at the guards around the perimeter. They were stationed much closer together then they had been in the old game. She shook her head. The programers were certainly making it hard for her. 

"Shadow child," she whispered, assuming her shiekah form. She turned herself invisible, and she glided past the guards into the castle.

  
  


The castle was huge. Hope gaped up at the great windows, the triforce made in coloured glass. The flowers were fragrant, their blossoms bright. She bent down to admire one, when a shadow crossed her path. Hope rolled to the side. Nothing. She shook her head, realizing she was simply imagining things. Suddenly she felt a hand clasp over her mouth. She could feel something sharp pressing into her back.

"Move, or speak and I will kill you," hissed a voice. Impa's voice. Hope felt a torrent of magic tear through her, unlike anything she had ever felt before in any simulator game.

  
  


Hope suddenly found herself back in the Kokiri forest. Impa reached into her bag, pulling out all her equipment: her slingshot, her deku nuts, her deku sticks, her lyre. Impa reached for Hope's sword. Her hand pulled back suddenly.

"The sword won't let me touch it," she growled. Hope saw two figures in the shadows.

"Never mind, Impa." The voice had a familiar ring to it. Out of the shadows stepped a Sheikah. Hope gasped in realization. It was Shiek! "Look at the sword. She has been blessed by a fairy."

"She could still be a threat."

"Let the girl go, Impa," said the second figure, who remained in the shadows. Hope knew instantly, it was Link, the Hero of Time. But he was old, her father's age.

"I failed the King and Queen once. I will not let danger pass me by again."

"Impa let her go." Saria came from the meadow below. "She's harmless."

"Harmless? She destroyed a Daemon!" 

"And the Daemons are our enemies. Therefore, she is our alli."

  
  


Hope looked from Impa to Link then to Shiek. She looked over at Saria.

"I am not a threat to you," Hope said softly. "Princess Zelda, Link, the Hero of Time, I come to help you." Shiek was staring at her.

"How did you know that he is the Hero of Time?" 

"I just know," she replied.

"You are far too young to remember the Hero of Time. That was almost twenty years ago," Saria whispered. She looked nervous. "Unless you are older then you appear."

"I know you can change forms," Impa whispered fiercely. She grabbed Hope's shirt. "Assume your true form, girl." Hope nodded. A wave of apprehension washed over her, but she did her best to ignore it. 

  
  


She took a deep breath.

"Hyrule's child," she whispered. There was a flash of light, and she was back in her normal body. Impa dropped her shirt. Hope blinked in wonder, as Impa dropped to her knee.

"Princess Amelia," Saria breathed. "You're alive!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 

  
  


Hope blinked at the Kokiri.

"I'm not princess Amelia," she replied softly. "I am Hope." Impa's eyes were staring into hers. Hope was surprised to see that there was a measure of fear in them.

"Saria, watch the girl."

"What?"

"I don't need to be watched," Hope protested.

"You are still a prisoner," Impa informed her coolly, though her eyes kept darting to the shadows. "Hero of Time, Shiek, we must speak."

"Of course, Impa,"

  
  


Impa dropped a deku nut at Hope's feet. She cried out, stunned, and when she was able to stand again everyone was gone except the small Kokiri.

"Hope," Saria said softly, "You can tell me, and I will not tell the others. Are you Amelia, or the spirit of Amelia come to save your kingdom?"

"No," Hope replied. "I am a simple girl, raised beyond the mountains." Suddenly, the ground began to tremble.

"Not now," Saria whispered. "It's a Daemon!" She floated up into the air, looking off in the distance. "Attacking the ranch."

"I'm going, Saria." Saria looked over at her.

"Go. Quickly, young Hylian. I will tell them that I let you go."

"Won't they be mad?"

"Only Impa."

"Hum. Out of all of them, I think I'd like her the least mad."

"Just go, Hope," Saria said, grinning. "I'll be here when you get back."

"Thank you, Saria."

  
  


Hope dashed out of the forest. There was no time to lose. If the Daemon was attacking the ranch, then Malon and her two adorable children would be in danger! She would not tolerate the loss of children's lives, not if she could help it!

  
  


The Daemon was an ugly thing. It had a long, black tail with a sharp, pointed barb on the end. It moved about gracefully, barely touching the ground. Where it did touch the ground, a black goo appeared, and the nearby plants died. Hope saw Malon's two children cowering under a create while their mother brandished a pitchfork.

"Get out of here, Daemon!" Malon cried. "We have nothing for you."

"Give me a child," the Daemon thundered. "Offer me one child as a sacrifice, and the others will live. You will live." Malon moved in front of her children.

"Never will you have either of them," she replied. Hope moved in.

"You want a victim, Daemon, come and get me," she called. The Daemon whirled, a perplexed look on his dog-like face. He snarled.

"You look familiar, Hylian," he hissed. "You also look tasty."

"Just try," she dared, looking for the gem that encased the fairy. She spotted it under his tail.

"Great," she muttered. "Better save." She clicked her arm."Save," she whispered. 

  
  


Hope raised her sword.

"So, you going to attack me, or what, you overgrown imp?"

"You are a foolish child. I like foolish children. Especially when charred." The Daemon swooped in at her, blasting fire. Hope rolled out of the way. "You will not out maneuver me, girl. I am the Daemon of Death. Death is inevitable!"

"Ha. I scorn you, Daemon of Death. You are a pompous fool."

"What?" He roared, lunging at her. His claws dug into Hope's left arm. She screamed, the pain nearly unbearable. With all her might, she drove her sword into the Daemon's gem. There was a flash of light, and the terrible Daemon exploded, black goo showering Hope. Hope gagged, feeling ill.

  
  


There was a flash of blue light, and Hope found herself floating in a blue void.

"Thank you, Hope. I am the Fairy of Life." The tinkling blue fairy appeared before her. "Close your eyes and relax. I will heal your wounds."

Hope felt the warmth seep through her body.

"Thank you, Fairy of Life," she said. 

"You have given us a great gift, Hylian, and so I will give you a gift." She fluttered around, and Hope felt suddenly giddy. "Use this magic wisely, young one. And be careful. Dark eyes are upon you now, waiting for an opportunity to strike."

"I'll be careful," Hope promised. 

"May the Goddesses be with you."

  
  
  
  


Hope blinked, and suddenly found herself outside the ranch. Malon ran up to her.

"Thank you," she gasped. "You saved my children." She held out a bottle filled with milk. "Take this. And know that you are welcome any time at my ranch."

"Be careful," Hope urged. "Keep your children safe." Malon nodded eagerly, and then her eyes went wide. 

"You look like the Princess," she breathed. Hope tensed. Why did everyone think she was the dead princess? It must be part of the game, she decided. Still, to be safe, Hope turned to go.

"Take care," she called. She transported herself back home. It was lunch time. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
Hope found her father standing over her. He looked worried. She sat up, feeling a little dizzy.  
  
"Dad? What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"What's wrong?" he echoed. "The machine would not let me enter. Then I come in here and find you on the floor. What happened in there?"  
  
"I was just playing the secret character," she replied.   
  
"Hope, I don't want you to play this game again."  
  
"What? But why?"  
  
"Because we ended up with the bugged copy." His face fell. "The secret character doesn't work properly. The pain is real enough, and causes wounds." Hope thought back to her scratched hand. He was right. But she had to go back in, to find out what happened. She couldn't wait for it to come out for six monthes. Not after she had distroyed two Daemons.  
  
"But, Dad. . ."  
  
"No buts. Look, honey, I'd just die if something happened to you."  
  
"It's just a silly game," she replied. "Nothing will happen to me."  
  
"I don't want you playing it any more. I mean it." Hope heaved a sigh. She took off the rest of her requipment and followed him upstairs for lunch.  
  
Her dad sat across from her.  
  
"Was it hard?" he asked. She gave him a half smile.  
  
"Not really. Impa doesn't much like me, I'm afraid." He laughed.  
  
"No I guess she wouldn't. Did you enjoy playing the part of Ganon?" Hope froze. "What?" her father asked.  
  
"Ganon?" she squeeked.  
  
"Hope? What's the matter?"  
  
"I wasn't Ganon," she whispered. "I was me. People kept saying that Iooked like Princess Amelia."  
  
"Who is Princess Amelia? Hope, are you sure this is the same game we're talking about? We designed it so that you could only play as Link, Zelda or Ganondorf."   
  
Hope stared at her father. It couldn't be. She had met them, Link and Zelda, as older adults. She had fought those Daemons. It was no dream. It was a game.  
  
"Dad, I was fighting creatures called Daemons," she told him. "They wanted to distroy Hyrule. Link and Zelda were all grown up, your age. After I destroyed the first Deamon, a Fairy gave me the power to go back and forth between here and the game, a way to save when exitting. If I say "I am needed elsewhere-" She cried out. The world was spinning around her, changing.   
  
Suddenly, Hope was outside. She was in her Hyrulian outfit, standing near the castle. She Felt her breath catch in her throat. She had not been in the simulator. She had been in the kitchen. How did she get here?  
  
"Take me home!" she cried, her heart pounding. Hyrule disappeared, and she returned to her kitchen. She was back in her normal clothes. She sagged in relief. She must have been dreaming. But then she looked at her father's face. He was ashen.  
  
"Hope, what just happened. Where?" Hope shook her head in amazement. There was no way, was there? Had she really travelled to Hyrule?  
  
"Dad, did I just disappear?" she breathed. He nodded. Hope shut her eyes, trying to think. The Fairy of Calm had called her Hope of Hyrule. At the time she had dismissed it, but now. . . . No, it couldn't be. She must be dreaming. Any minute now she'd wake up.  
  
"How did you do that?" her father asked. Hope looked at him.   
  
"I don't know. All I said was-" she stopped herself from repeating the phrase. "I said the phrase I used to start the game, and I was in Hyrule."  
  
They sat together in silence, each staring at the other.  
  
"Hope, you must tell me more. Maybe we can figure out what is going on. Who is Amelia?"  
  
"The dead Princess of Hyrule, I'm assuming Zelda is her mother, Link her father." She shot to her feet. "Dad I have to go back!"  
  
"What! No, you can't you could get stuck there for all I know."  
  
"Dad tomorrow another Daemon is going to attack Zelda, and kill her. I can't let that happen! Listen, you don't understand, you've not seen it, but Hyrule is in danger. And I think, for some reason, that I'm the only one who can save her, I may not be a Hylian, but I care about what happens to them as if I were Hyrule's child."  
  
She staggered backward. All of a sudden she wore her Hylian clothing, the blue tunic and the blue pants. She lifted her sword, staring at it in dismay. There was no way. . . . How did all this stuff come to the real world? Was the game playing tricks with her mind? Was she really still inside the simulater? Was that the bug perhaps? Her father stared at her.  
  
"You look like you belong in that outfit," he said. Hope swallowed. "Hope, maybe you do have to go back. But, I want to come with you."   
  
"Dad you could be killed," she protested.   
  
"I can handle a sword just as well as you can." Hope looked him over. It was true, he was exallent at weilding a sword in the simulator, but that meant nothing. Not when it was real. Or, did it?  
  
"Take my hand, Dad. If I can get us there I will." She took a deep breath, hoping that this would work, that he would make it over safely.  
  
"I am needed elsewhere." 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
Hope opened her eyes. They were there. Her father was sprawled out on the grass, still in his work clothes, a suit, his tie hanging loosely, his top botton undone.  
  
"Dad, you okay?" she whispered.  
  
"Fine," he replied, coming to his feet. He looked her over. "I feel a little silly though, a tad over-dressed." She smiled.  
  
"I bet. You look over-dressed, except maybe as royalty. Then you're a little under-dressed." She frowned. "I have no idea how I'm going to hide you here."  
  
"Who says you have to hide me? Maybe I am a noble king from beyond the mountains." She shook her head.  
  
"Probably not the best idea, claiming to be a king."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because if they ever found out differenty. . ." She sighed.   
  
Her father began looking around.  
  
"Is that the Ranch?"  
  
"Yes, Dad."  
  
"And Hyrule Castle, over there? Zora's river? The Temple of Time?"  
  
"Yes Dad. You're in Hyrule."  
  
"I'm in Hyrule," he repeated, a silly grin on his face. "This is like a wild dream."  
  
"You said it," she replied. A thought struck Hope. "I have an idea. take my hand."  
  
"Again? Can't we walk?"  
  
"No." She raised the Fairy Ocarina to her lips, and began to play the Prelude of Light.  
  
Suddenly they were in the Temple of Time. And they were not alone. Impa was there, talking with Link and Shiek, just before the Door of Time. Impa frowned when she saw them.  
  
"What are you doing here, Hope?" she demanded. "I told Saria to watch you."  
  
"There was a Daemon attacking the ranch. So I killed it," she replied, shrugging. Impa glared at her, then noticed her father behind her. She went pale.  
  
"Impa, what is it?" Link asked. "Who is that man?"  
  
"That is King Larsk," she whispered. She bowed her head to Hope's father. He made a face. "He comes from Earth, the Land without Magic." Her father lookedd at Hope and shrugged. She made a face, not quite understanding the Sheikah's behaviour, and shrugged as well.  
  
"You know me, Impa?"  
  
"I do indeed," she replied softly. "I am surprised that you know me."  
  
"You are something of a legend where I come from," he explained. "The Hero of Time and Shiek as well." He inclined his head toward them to show his respect.  
  
"I must admit," Link said, coming forward, "that I know abosulutely nothing about you, King Larsk."  
  
"Call me Herold, Hero of Time."  
  
"Only if you call me Link."  
  
"Done, Link." He gave the other man a smile. "Hope tells me that there has been a threat made against the Queen of Hyrule."  
  
"By a Daemon, yes," Shiek said. Hope flinched. She wished she could see Shiek become Zelda.   
  
"They will not steal anyone else from this kingdom," Link said angrily. Hope felt sorry for him, suddenly realizing that Link was Amelia's father. It was plain by the way he spoke, the pain that was in his voice. "They have stolen both Princesses from us, Amelia," his voice cracked when he said the name, "and her twin, who did not live beyond her first day of life." He shook his head, as if trying to clear away any unpleasant thoughts. Impa made a sour face. She shook her head, and Hope could have sworn that she saw a measure of sadness in the hard Sheikah eyes.  
  
Impa gestured to them.  
  
"Perhaps you had all best sit down," Impa said at last. "They are here now. They might as well know the truth." She turned to Hope's father. "The tale begins with the birth of the twins of Princess Zelda. One, Amelia, was a perfectly healthy baby girl. The other was a sickly one, who's heart was not strong enough to let her go on living." She turned back to Link and Shiek. "I beg you're forgiveness. I stole the child away during the night,as the two of you slept."  
  
Silence rang through the room. Shiek melted into Zelda, wearing her princess finery.  
  
"You stole my baby?"  
  
"I had to, my queen," Impa replied. "She was dying."  
  
"Who was the child in the bassinet then?" demanded Link.  
  
"An illusion child," Impa replied softly. "I created the illusion and took the living princess with me to the Sacred Realm. I saught after Rauru. He opened a portal to the world known as Earth, into a Kingdom. King Larsk ruled there, in a giant castle filled with technology."   
  
Hope turned to her father.  
  
"Dad, what is she talking about?" she asked. Her father had gone ghostly pale. He looked as if he might faint.  
  
"Hope, I," he stammered.  
  
"He is not your father, Hope," Impa said softly. Hope spun to face Impa.  
  
"Not my father? What do you mean, not my father?"  
  
"He found you in his kitchen when you were a babe." Impa looked over at her father, as if he would verify that her words were true. But they couldn't be true.  
  
"Impa's right, Hope. I did find you in my kitchen."  
  
Hope sank to the ground.  
  
"But, no, I mean, I've seen pictures of mom when she was pregnant!"  
  
"That was my wife, who died three years before you were born." Hope could not believe it. This wasn't happening. It just couldn't be happening.  
  
"Hope," Impa whispered, then she shook her head. "Forgive me, Princess Hope, your true mother and father are here. You are the daughter of the Hero of TIme and Princess Zelda."  
  
AN: BWA Ha haaaa! Cliff hangers! 


	9. Chapter 8Sorry, it's short

Chapter 8:  
  
It was just too much. Hope just shook her head a few times, as if she could get the information to fall into place inside of her. She couldn't be Link's and Zelda's daughter. It just wasn't possible.  
  
"Hope?" her father whispered. Hope looked up at him. She felt sick to her stomach. He wasn't really her father.   
  
"Dad, please, tell me it's not true!"   
  
"I, I can't, Hope. I did find you in my kitchen. What Impa's saying. . . . well, it doesn't make a lot of sense but it could be true." He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face in his arms. She could feel a sob building up.  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. Zelda was kneeling at her side.  
  
"Hope," she whispered. Hope trembled. The way Zelda said her name. . . She had heard the tone before, when her friends' mothers were worried about them. "Hope, I'm sorry that you're so upset. And I wish I had known, so we could have told you." Hope just nodded, unsure of what to say, or what to do. She was so confused. How could she be a Hylian?  
  
Her father helped her to stand.  
  
"Link, Zelda, I think she needs to rest," he said. "Hope's in shock, heck, we all are. Give us both some time to let it all sink in."  
  
"Perfectly fair," Link replied. "You can stay in the guest suites in the castle, as a King from a far-away land, and his daughter. No one outside of us need know the truth."  
  
Hope wanted to yell and scream, that it wasn't the truth, that Impa was just trying to hurt her, to stir up trouble, but she could not get her voice to work. She allowed her father to lead her out of the temple, through a secret passage into the main castle.  
  
"Welcome to our home," Zelda said. She tried to smile reassuringly, but it did not help.  
  
"I'm just going to get cleaned up," Link told his wife. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Impa, perhaps you could show our guests to their rooms."  
  
"Yes my King."   
  
Hope allowed herself to be led into a room. Servants came in, asking if she wanted a hot bath, or a change of clothes, or fresh-cut flowers, or more wood on the fire. She sent them all away. All she wanted to do was get out, but she didn't want to leave her father there. She knew she did not have the strength to bring him back to Earth.  
  
Back to Earth. . . not back home, but back to Earth. His home. Not hers.  
  
She began to sob into her pillow. If this was a dream she needed it to end, now. She wanted to go back to how things were, when it was just her, and her father, living in their mansion. She didn't want to live in a castle. She wanted to return to her own room, in the real world. . . But this was just as real as her room.  
  
"Hope?" Hope looked up. Her father stood in the doorway, wearing clothes that matched the ones she had seen Link in the first day.  
  
"Dad," she muttered. "Dad, why is this happening?"  
  
"I don't know, honey. But I think we should leave. Go home. We can come back tomorrow, so you can keep Zelda safe. I just think it would do you good to sleep in your own bed. I've talked to the Link and Zelda. They agreed that it would be best for you."  
  
"Thanks, Dad." She through her arms around him. She closed her eyes. "Take me home!" she cried. Nothing happened. "Take me home!" she said again. Still, nothing. "Dad, it's not working. We're stuck here!"  
  
"It will be okay," he said, squeezing her tightly. She nodded, but inside she realized that things would never really be "okay" again.  
  
The ground suddenly began to shake. Hope sat up with a start. The Air felt heavy.   
  
"A Daemon is attacking!" cried a soldier's voice. Hope jumped to her feet.   
  
"Hope, stay here. Let the others deal with it. You are not the Hero of Time."  
  
"I'm the only one who ever killed one of those Daemons," she replied softly. "I have to, Dad. Stay here. Nothing will happen to you."  
  
Hope rushed outside. There was a strange flying Daemon above them. It seemed to be a creature made of living shadow.  
  
"I bring a message to you, Hero of Time, Shiek, Queen Zelda. The time has come. Surrender now to my master."  
  
"We will never surrender our kingdom," Link said. He was standing on the roof of the palace. "Tell your master that Hyrule can and will continue to fight him."  
  
"So be it," the Daemon roared. Link drew a bow. There was a glowing arrow in his hand. He shot the arrow, driving it through the Daemon. The Daemon plummeted toward the earth. Hope ran at him, using her sword. She saw the jewel glowing inside the terrible darkness. She plunged her sword toward the jewel, only to be thrown back against the wall.  
  
"Pathetic little Hylian!" he roared. "I am the Daemon of Darkness. Your sword cannot harm me."  
  
The Daemon took off into the air. Hope sighed, and put her sword away.  
  
"They aren't going to make this easy on me, are they?" Hope lamented. She turned and headed back into the castle, where her two fathers awaited her. There had to be a way to stop this latest Daemon.. . . After all, Link had knocked it out of the air. . . With Light Arrows! Of course! Light to break up the darkness. Hope smiled bitterly. At least some things still made sense, she thought to herself. She turned and headed into the castle. This was something only Zelda could help her with. 


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Okay, I know it's been reeeaally long since I updated. But, as with all things, life got in the way. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! anyway, I will try to have a new chappie up every week or week and a half. Key word there is try. Anyway, sorry again for the long wait.. To any fans who I still have.... 

  
  


Chapter 9:

  
  


"No, Hope, you can't have the Light Arrows," Zelda said, in an all-too-motherly voice. She had heard the same tone when friends asked to borrow the car. But this was different. It was life or death!

"Look, I get it," Hope replied. "They belong to the Hero of Time. I don't want them forever. Just to kill this Daemon that might otherwise kill you."

"Let the Hero and Shiek take care of it," Zelda said, her voice rising. "I won't loose another-" She stopped herself just in time. "Another young person. Too many have died trying to take the Daemons on. Let the more experienced handle it!"

Hope bit back a retort. After all, Zelda was the queen. Maybe there was another way.

"My dear, perhaps she has a valid point," said Link, coming up behind her. "The Hero is not as young as he used to be. Besides, we would all be better served if the Hero could protect the Queen, and Hope could take out the Daemon." He pulled a quiver out of the pouch at his waist. Hope stared in wonder. She had seen magical pouches before, in almost every video game, but now, knowing it was real, it was that much more spectacular.

"Hope, use these wisely. You have magic?"

"Yes sir," she replied. "The Fairy of Life gave magic to me." She took the quiver and slung it over her shoulder. Then, she reached back and pulled out an arrow, willing it to be the light arrow. The arrow head was golden, shimmering with light. Hope smiled. 

"I will save this Kingdom from the Daemons," she promised.

"I know you will. I have faith in you."

  
  


Hope put the arrow back in the quiver.

"I'll be back," she said. "I have something to do."

"Hope, here," Link called. He tossed her his bow. "May this bow be as lucky for you as it was for me." Hope smiled and slung the bow over her shoulder. 

"Thank you." Then she trotted out, heading to her father's room.

  
  


She paused. Her father's room.... he had admitted he was not her father... that she had been found... Still, he had been her father for so long... he would always be her father... wouldn't he?

"Dad?" she called, knocking on his door. There was no answer. "Dad?"

"I'm not your father," he hissed, throwing the door open. "You are a foundling." Hope stared at him, stunned. "Get out!" he roared. "I do not wish to see you ever again!" Hope just stood there, unable to move.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER!" he roared, coming at her. He drew his sword. Hope drew hers just in time to parry his strike. She leapt back. Why was he doing this? Sure, they sparred all the time in simulator games, but it was always friendly. Not like this. She parried again, narrowly escaping his blade. 

"What's wrong with you?" she cried. He ignored her, attacking again. 

"Do you not hear me?" he demanded. "I said GET OUT! Go back to your own world! Leave me be!" Hope ducked and drew back. Her own world? But she was in her own world. He knew that. And he would have gone with her....

  
  


"You're not my father!" she cried, springing forward. "What have you done with him, Daemon?" He laughed.

"He is my puppet," said a disembodied voice. Hope felt chills run down her spine. "The only way for you to stop him is to kill him. Kill him."

"I will not kill him," Hope replied, dancing back to avoid another strike. "Dad! Daddy! I know you are in there. I know you can hear me!"

"Of course he can," the voice replied with a chuckle. "But that means nothing. It is his hate that allows me to have him. Give into your hate, and I will release him. You body is much more useful."

"Never, I would die first!"

"Would you kill him first?" the voice asked.

  
  


Hope froze. Would she? Could she? No. She threw the sword at her feet.

"Dad, listen," she cried. "I don't want to hurt you. Fight it."

"He cannot. He has given himself over to hatred."

"I refuse to believe that," Hope cried. She looked at her father. "Dad, I love you. But if you truly don't love me anymore, then I'm not going to stop you." She held her hands forward, displaying her open palms. "If you really hate me, kill me."

  
  


The disembodied voice chuckled.

"You foolish, weak Hylian. You are letting me kill you."

"No. I am allowing my father, and only him, have the chance to kill me." She stared into her father's eyes. "Daddy, do what you have too. But I'll still love you." Something in his eyes changed in that moment. The sword slipped from his hands, clattering to the floor.

"Hope?" he whispered. Hope felt a wave of relief was over her. She ran to her father and hugged him.

"Dad!" she cried. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

  
  


The quiver began to shake on her back. Light exploded from within. A terrible howling noise filled the air, and out of her father rose a wispy figure. It solidified behind them, becoming a long red snake, it's eyes focussed on Hope.

"You will pay," it hissed, the voice the same as the disembodied voice. "You have interfered one too many times, Hope Larsk from beyond the mountains. Today I will feast on your bones!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" her father cried, grabbing his sword.

"Dad, no!" Hope cried. He lunged at the snake, stabbing at it wildly.

"Foolish man." The snake swished its tail, throwing her father against a wall. 

  
  


Hope scrambled for her sword. The snake beat her to it, swallowing it whole. Hope backed up, standing in front of her father.

"You foolish little girl," it hissed. "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

"I will." She grabbed the bow off her back.

"Ha. You are stupider then I thought. That puny thing will not kill me." Hope ignored him. She pulled out a light arrow, releasing it almost immediately. The snake jumped back in surprise, revealing the gem on his abdomen. Hope wasted no time. She unleashed a second arrow. It slammed into the gem, cracking it. The snake beast let out another shriek, and it was enveloped in the light.

  
  


Hope blinked, finding herself back in the darkness. A little pink fairy flew up to her. 

"I am the Fairy of Love," it said, its voice like bells. "Thank you for freeing me. And thank you for believing in love, Hope of Hyrule. It may save us all." She buzzed nearer, sprinkling dust on Hope. Hope felt her muscles relax, her wounds sealing over. "My gift to you, young one, is two fold. First, Nayru's Love. Use it to protect yourself and others. My second gift is the spin attack. Like the Hero of Time before you, it will give you the ability to charge energy and release it through your sword. Use it to protect those you care about."

"Wait, before you send me back, can you tell.... is it true that Link and Zelda are my... my parents?" Hope called. The fairy flew up to her, landing on her shoulder.

"Parents of the flesh, yes. But this man, Herold Larsk, he is your heart's father. Do not fret, little one. Just believe in love, and you shall see."

  
  


Hope blinked, and found herself back in the hall way. She bent at her father's side. The fairy was right. He was her father.

"Are you okay, Dad?" she asked softly. He opened his eyes, blinking at her.

"Hope, baby, you're okay. I was so worried." She threw her arms around him and cried.

"So was I," she whispered. "But we're going to be okay."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

  
  


Hope and her father returned to the throne room. She knew, now, without a doubt, that the Daemons would attack again and again until they killed Zelda, just as they had killed Amelia. She had to get them to a safe place, keep Zelda hidden away.... As long as the enemy did not know she was Shiek, then they had a chance to keep her well hidden.

"What happened out there?" Link asked as they came in. "The guards were yelling and screaming about a Daemon." Hope smiled bitterly and lifted up her sword. The new gem in the handle shimmered. "Well good," he replied, smiling. "One less to worry about."

"There are still four more," Hope told them. "Seven Daemon in total."

"Seven?" Link repeated, whistling through his teeth. "Then we're only halfway."

"Well, one we know is the Daemon of Darkness." Hope began to pace. "But the other three are still a mystery to me. And they seem to be more and more powerful."

"For some reason, the villains always send out the week ones first," her father said, smiling a little. "It's always the same."

"Who ever controls these Daemons is testing us." Zelda took off her crown and set in on the throne. "I say it is time to meet them head on."

"You know where to find them?" Hope asked. Zelda gave a little shrug. "Then how do you plan to find them?"

"Bait."

"BAIT?" Hope whirled around. "You plan to use yourself as BAIT??"

"I don't see any other choice," she replied. "One way or another they will come after me." Hope looked over at Link for some help. Her plan was insane! And she was the one with the WISDOM triforce piece!

"Zelda, my dear, it's too dangerous. I refuse to loose you like we did Amelia. I will not have your soul stolen!" Hope blinked, and turned to Link.

"Soul stolen?" she repeated. "They can steal SOULS? Why didn't anyone tell me this sooner?"

"You didn't know? That explains your lack of fear. Killing is one thing. After all, we all die, but loosing one's soul.. . . Well, that's all together different." Link just shook his head. "Hope, that's what they did to Amelia. Ripped her soul from her body. . . . Then one of them stole her body too." His fists were shaking, clenched at his sides. "You don't know how much I've wanted to destroy them. They took my baby away from me!"

  
  


"You may.... get.. Your chance..." gasped a voice. Hope turned. Standing behind them was a female Zora, a long slash going across her frail body.

"Ruto? What happened to you?" cried Zelda, running forward. "Who did this to you?"

"Daemons," she gasped, leaning on Zelda for support. "The others in Temple.. . . but are trapped...." Hope reached into her bag and pulled out the bottle of milk that Malon had given to her. She offered it to the Zora princess.

"Thank you," she replied, taking a swich of it. Her wounds began to close over, and Ruto was able to stand. She looked Hope over. "Who is this?" 

"This is Hope," Link replied, "and King Larsk, from beyond the mountains." He grinned proudly. "Hope is our Daemon exterminator. She has killed three already." 

  
  


Ruto looked at Hope again, a new measure of respect in her eyes. Then she saw the arrows strapped to Hope's back.

"What is she doing with the Light arrows?" she demanded, whirling back to Link. "They are the Hero of Time's responsibility. None but he should ever have them." 

Zelda gave an undigified snort. "Exactly what I said, but neither of them would listen to me."

"It was the Hero's choice," Link replied indignantly. "She is a fine girl, a Hero in her own right. And she can kill the things, whereas no one else has even come close."

  
  


Annoyed, Ruto stalked up to Link, fixing her bright eyes into his. Link took a step back.

"Ruto, dear," he stammered.

"Don't you "Ruto dear" me!" she exclaimed. "I demand to know why you are shirking your responsabitlities as Hero!" There was a sudden change in the air, and Hope noticed that he door had been sealed by some kind of magic. "None will hear you now, Link, except us. So tell me."

"Because, Ruto, I'm far past my prime. . . . And it was time for my Heir to take my place."

"Your Heir?" Ruto repeated, dumbfounded. "Zelda, what is your husband babbling about?"

"Hope is our daughter," Zelda replied softly, "the one we thought died as an infant. King Larsk there, had been raising her in another world, where they had the technology to fix her heart."

  
  


Ruto stood there, too shocked to speak. Link sagged in relief, and squirmed away from the Zora princess.

"Hope, perhaps you should make yourself scarce. Go get yourself some food. This may take a while. But when we're done, we'll all go down to the Temple and help Ruto's people. Deal?" he whispered.

"All right," she sighed. "Dad, stay here," she added, turning away from Link. "Keep your eye on them."

"Will do, honey." He smiled at her.

"If a Daemon does come here, well, they will have a gem on their body somewhere. Go for the gem. It's their weak point."

"Got it."

  
  


Leaving the others behind, Hope headed to her room. She then whipped out her Fairy Ocarina and warped to the Temple. She was not about to let Zelda, Link or her father walk into whatever was going on. Besides, they were taking too much time arguing. Ruto's people were in trouble. They had to be saved.

  
  


Hope reappeared on top of the Temple of Water. She saw two Daemons swimming around the underwater enterance to the Temple. She heaved a sigh. She did not have the Zora tunic or the metal boots. How was she ever going to get down there? She leaned over the edge further, examining the two Daemons. She had never seen either of them before. One was huge, the other only human sized. She wished she could make out more details on ether of them, but she could not.

  
  


As Hope was leaning over the water, her sword came forward a bit, dipping in the water. Both Daemons suddenly stopped their swimming, each looking up at her. Hope scrambled back from the edge of the water as the two Daemons burst out of the water. 

"Well, well, well," said the bigger one, "what have we here? It's the little Hylian girl causing so much bother." It's voice was sleek, smooth, chilling. "What ever should we do with her, Ignorance?" The smaller Daemon just laughed hysterically, advancing on her. Hope drew her sword. She felt strange. When she looked at either Daemon, she could not see any features besides their sizes. It was as if she forgot what they looked like even as she was looking at them.

"Quiver with FEAR!" the large one bellowed. Hope found, to her great surprise, that she WAS quivering in fear, that she could hardly hold her sword, she was so afraid. The smaller Daemon, Ignorance, continued his laughter. 

  
  


Hope tried to find the the gem on either Deamon, but looking at them she saw only swirls of dark flesh, nothing more. Her heart was pounding. She wanted to run, but she was too afraid to move.

"She looks like a delicious little treat, doesn't she, Ignorance?" The laughter of both Daemons cut into her again. She shivered. Why couldn't she move? What was wrong with her? They were going to get her if she didn't do something. The great hand reached down for her. And she still couldn't move. Hope screamed. They had her! There was nothing she could do.


End file.
